


Delayed Gratification

by honorarytenenbaum



Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, New Zealand Comedy RPF, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hope yall like fucking, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarytenenbaum/pseuds/honorarytenenbaum
Summary: Working on the set of “What We Do In the Shadows” involved a multitude of task for their assistant director Jenny. It meant keeping cast and crew on check, acting as Jemaine’s reliable consul, and searching for Taika when he’s out for a power nap or needs a quick fuck.
Relationships: Taika Waititi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a drabble. And then, it went somewhere else. It went to a dark, seedy horny place.

Being Taika Waititi’s assistant director means knowing his nap spots.

Jenny’s been working in the “What We Do In The Shadows’s” set for quite some time now. Usually, she can work with the two directors temperaments. Jemaine was more of a mind over matter type. He was the one who tried to abide by the call sheets she made, took her reminds to heart, and appreciated Type A personality in action.

Taika, on the other hand, radiates big kid energy.

Jenny can’t argue that Taika was indeed a visionary (or in his words, visionist). He’s an idea machine ready to go any time. It was as if he had ideas banked in his head for any type of scenario. And with a show about four ancient vampires living in Staten Island, ideas are what they need in stock the most.

But to fuel said idea machine, they require power naps. Too bad they decided to take a nap before a critical scene.

“Why did I say yes to this?” Jemaine muttered as she stood by his side. They were shooting the last episode of their first season. It was an all-star cast with the likes of Dave Bautista, Evan Rachel Wood, Danny Trejo, and Tilda Swinton getting ready on set. They were prepping for a critical scene where everyone’s hands needed to be on deck.

With a long sigh, she rested her hand on her director’s shoulder. “I got it. Just… focus on your vision or something,” she muttered before walking away to find her director’s work wife.

Taika wasn’t in his usual spots. He wasn’t in his trailer, he wasn’t passed out underneath the craft table, nor was he dosing off inside a portapotty. The trick with finding his nap spots on different sets was looking for places no one would dare to look.

So of course, Jenny found him on top of a table at a dingy dungeon cell. This spot was almost too perfect.

“Goddammit, Waititi,” she grunted while she marched down to where he was resting. “Jemaine’s losing his shit,” she slapped the groggy Kiwi’s knee, causing him to open his bloodshot eyes. “Is.. is that today?” he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

Taika stretched his arms before pulling her closer to him. “G’morning beautiful,” he mumbled sleepily. “It’s 9:00 pm,” she pointed the obvious, hoping he’d get his shit together before Jemaine broke down. “It’s morning somewhere,” he remained unfazed by the urgency of the situation.

“Come on, we need to go,” she shook his grip off of her and tried pulling him off the table. Unfortunately, when she pulled away, she got overpowered by his toned arms, pulling her back where she belonged—under his command. She groaned in exasperation. No one had time for his games except him.

“How much time do we have?”

“Taika—“

“Not repeating my question, darling.”

She gave in and looked at her watch. “We have 20 minutes ’till we start rolling. Dude, we need—,” her urgency went to a full stop when she returned her gaze to him. The fatigue director’s bloodshot eyes began to fill with lust and his grin turned wicked. With her mouth suddenly running dry, she swallowed thickly as she prepared herself for what’s about to go down.

“That’s enough time for us, right?” he murmured as he tucked a piece of hair covering her face behind her ear. Her professionalism went out the window when he planted a kiss on her jawline. As a Type A personality on set, her mind wanted to protest his advances. But her beating heart and dripping cunt said otherwise.

It wasn’t a secret that Taika’s stress coping mechanism was power naps. However, it was a secret that jerking off and his favorite assistant director’s moans kept him at bay too. These undisclosed quick fucks between them started around the second week of shooting.

After Jenny got fucked on his director’s chair when the third episode wrapped, this little exercise of theirs became just another set norm. And they loved every discreet yet messy chance they got.

Taika’s kisses trailed down from her jawline to her nape. Unable to contain herself any longer, she let out a suppressed soft moan that was aching to come out. He got harder with every mewl escaping from her lips. Wanting to hear more, he started kneading her peach-shaped ass cheeks hiding behind her skirt.

“Not so bratty now, are ya?” he murmured as he lifted her crop shirt with his teeth, giving himself enough room to start teasing her nipples with a flick of his tongue. “N-no,” she responded. God bless Jenny for being part of the free the nipple movement. With every flick, she felt herself drip with pleasure. Her clit was aching for his rough, calloused fingers’ touch.

“‘No’ what, Jen?” he corrected her response. She hesitated, debating whether he should give him the satisfaction of her being under his command. His impatience became apparent when she felt a firm smack on her right ass cheek. The sound of his impatience echoed around the makeshift dungeon. “No, sir,” she bit her bottom lip hard, suppressing the pain mixed with pleasure washing over here.

“Good girl,” he rewarded her with a kiss on the lips. Being so touched starve in all of this teasing, she kissed him with so much vigor and hunger, causing him to pull away in an instant. He made it clear the first time they started doing this that he wasn’t there to give her what she wants way too easily.

Taika would love nothing more but the spoil her. Still, his satisfaction was king in this little transaction of theirs.

It didn’t take too long after they began their little routine. His large hand bounded her wrists together. Following their unspoken custom, she kept her eyes on him and him alone. No wavering nor closing—no matter how flustered she got. Shortly after, he began to inspect her folds.

She followed his strict instructions of wearing short skirts and no underwear on set. So far, her little secret underneath her skirt was for him and him alone. She would prefer to keep it that way. Although, she would be lying if the thrill of getting caught didn’t turn her on.

With two fingers, he inspected her dripping slit, starting from her throbbing clit and ending it with pumping his fingers inside her. Hearing her moans just might be his favorite part. Watching her cheeks turned from rosy pink to bright red with every pump comes a close second.

“Taika,” she mewled as her body twitched in pleasure. “You want to get things rolling, right?” he hissed. The speed of his fingers inside her increased. Holding it all in, she nodded profusely. “Use your words, sweetheart,” he commanded, increasing his speed to match his impatience.

“Sir—“ her words halted when he got his fingers out of her, shoving it down her mouth so she can taste her juices. He pumped it twice before tasting her himself in between the webs of his fingers. His tastebuds got hints of salty tang and the sweetness of peaches. It was better than any other aphrodisiac.

Hungry for more, he kissed her with such brute force, it left her lips swollen for the remainder of the night. Their tongues dance in vigor as he tasted any remnants of her juices she had left in her mouth. As he parted his lips from her hers, she desperately leaned in for more.

That’s when he pulled her wrists down to get her on her knees. He swears he could never get tired of wearing this strong, intelligent beautiful woman down to willing submission.

“Clock’s ticking, babe,” he reminded her of their tasks at hand. Not wasting any single second, she began unzipping his jeans with her fingers. He swatted her hands away from his jeans concealing his hardened member. “Now,” he tutted. “That’s not what I taught you,” he zipped it back up. 

“Again,” he commanded. Glaring at his rules, she huffed and did what she was implied to do anyways. She showed him her hands to let him know that she’s was being obedient. Watching her every move, he saw her hold her hands together from behind. She leaned down his crotch to slowly unzip his jeans once again with her teeth this time around.

As he longed for her hot mouth wrapped around his cock, she got her retribution by licking his hard-on through his gray boxers. She kept it slow until she picked up the speed when his pre-cum started leaking out of the cloth. Wanting to taste him for herself, she bit on its garter and pulled down. He aided her by pulling down his jeans just enough for his throbbing cock to have some space.

“You want to be a good girl for me?” he asked her, watching her mouth water at the sight of his six-inch. “That’s all I really want—“ she threw him a devilish grin, “—sir.” Her obedience sent a fire in his belly. “Open your mouth wide for me,” he commanded and she obeyed. In mere seconds, he wrapped his hand around her ponytail as he felt the hot sensation of her mouth around his cock.

Taika bobbed her head up and down, thrusting with vigor as he fucked her face mercilessly. Hearing her gag on his length made him growl. He loved everything about this moment. He loved everything about her. Just thinking of how much she was dripping on the pavement as he fucked her face sent him into quick euphoria.

His drowsiness from earlier was gone. He felt in control. He felt a huge resurgence of power. Something a mere cup of coffee nor a power nap could never give him.

Desperate to get inside of her, he lifted her by the hair. She hissed through the pain and stood up to lessen the effect of his forcefulness. Standing up from where he was sitting, he let go of her hair and carried her by her thighs.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. In a moment’s noticed, he crashed his lips onto hers. Tasting himself on her mouth must be a new level of egocentrism. At that moment, he swore he could cum right there and then.

While she was distracted by his tongue, Taika took this opportunity to thrust himself inside of her. She let out a huge moan inside his mouth. Every thrust made them desperate for one another’s lips. As he quickened his speed, their mouths parted so they can both gasp for air.

The echoes of their skin slapping against one another echoed around the hollow chamber. Making sure that only low grunts were the only sound coming out of her mouths, she clawed his back with brute force as she suppressed her moans by biting the base of her thumb.

“God you feel so good, babe,” he cooed as he went harder and faster inside of her. “Such a perfect tease. Such a perfect cunt. Fuck,” he whispered harshly in her ear. She let out a thread of swears, filled with desperation and neediness for his touch.

This moment they fell in love with wouldn’t last long. So of course, they made the most out of what they got.

Jenny felt her mouth run dry. Her moans got a bit throatier as she felt herself peaking. Little did she know, Taika felt her too, ready to burst all for him. Wanting to play with his girl, he decided to ask her one more question.

“Are you ready to come for me?” he said in a low tone. She moaned in response instead of a clear answer. In need of a way to punish her, he slowed down his pace and thrust harder. “I can’t let you do it until I—“

He pumped.

“Know.”

He pumped once again.

“What.”

And again.

“You.”

And again.

“Want.”

“Please,” she whined. “Please, sir. Make me come. Please, please, please,” her unbashful neediness encouraged him to pick up the pace. Planting a kiss on her lips, he teased her before allowing her request. “I love it when I get you like this,” he rolled her clit with his thumb. “So fucking needy.”

Unable to hold it any longer, she gripped on his shoulder to have some form of control over her body. “Now,” he gave her permission. She bursted out from pleasure the moment that one syllable escaped his lips. The moan he heard from her once she came on his dick must’ve been the most sinful sound on Earth.

Taika glided his dick out of her. Slowly, he placed Jenny down the floor as he sat back down the table. He saw his colleague and favorite plaything come undone. Still left in a daze of lust and pleasure, he pulled her to an embrace. She tried steadying her breathing as he planted butterfly kissed over her cheek down to her neck.

In his embrace, Jenny can feel his steady heartbeat. She can also feel her cum dripping down from her folds to her legs. She used to have post-coitus regret every time they did this. But now, she only wanted more time. She wanted more of him.

As much as she loved the sanctity of spreadsheets and call times, Jenny wanted to throw it off the window just to be with him a little bit more. Taika felt this way ever since the third time they’ve done this onset.

“Will we make it?” he asked while he slowly pulled away to face her. Still panting from what they have done, she looked at her watch—9:30 p.m. She gave him the softest, most earnest kiss.

Taika watched Jenny slowly go back down on her knees. Transfixed on his cock glistening from her juices, she muttered: “Not a chance.” He let out a moan as he felt her tongue gliding from his balls to the tip of his cock.

They were in deep, deep shit. But God, they’ll be lying if they didn’t say it was worth it.


End file.
